Tener
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Coleccion de tres oneshots...como Axel y Roxas conjugan este verbo. Akuroku.
1. Tuve

**N/A: **Les pido una discupa adelantada de el vomito que puede provocar esta madre mal hecha...mi cerebro esta seco...y esta es una historia por mientras para inspirarme y hacer mas oneshots y seguirle a C.I porsupuesto 8D. Axel y Roxas...los adoro tanto xD.

* * *

Yo...

_**Tuve**_

Lo veo todos los días.

Viene todo el tiempo al café donde trabajo.

No se que es lo que tanto me atrae de él… ¿será su mirada? ¿Sus ojos verdes cristalinos?...no lo se, desde hace tiempo que me he estado fijando mucho en ese chico.

Talvez…me da curiosidad preguntarle…si ese es su verdadero color de pelo o no…pero seria algo grosero.

Talvez simplemente sea…una fase que tenga que pasar…no lo se, jamás me he detenido a pensar porque carajo me gusta un hombre.

Pero me gusta…y Dios mío, es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida.

De nuevo, entró al recinto, con sus jeans ajustados y camisa negra. El chico resalta, tatuajes debajo de los ojos, cabello rojo, alto y delgado. Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba frente a la barra. Justo donde yo estoy.

Mi mente, divagaba en su presencia cuando oí la voz de mi compañera.

"¡Roxas!".

"Ah… ¿eh?".

"¿Otra vez…?".

Tuve que reírme…estaba nervioso. "Eh…sobre ¿Qué?".

Se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

"El tipo".

Asentí con cierta vergüenza, sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas…y…¿era mi imaginación…o el tipo volteo a verme?.

"No puedo dejar que sigas así Rox…debes hablarle".

"N-NO! Nam…".

"Yo no iré a atenderle".

Sabía que quería esto…pero…me daba…tanto MIEDO. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar? La vergüenza me estaba comiendo vivo.

"N-Nam…no".

"Yo me ocupare de la caja…si tu no vas…el tipo va a tener que irse".

"Ugh". Dije con frustración pero emoción por dentro. "Iré yo".

Salí de la barra y me dirigí con nervios hasta llegar con el pelirrojo de mis sueños.

"Bienvenido, ¿en que puedo servirle?".

El tipo me escaneó de arriba abajo y se pintó una sonrisa en la cara, seguramente, riéndose de mi color en las mejillas.

"No deberías preguntar eso…alguien puede tomárselo enserio..."

Permanecí callado, pero con un rubor más intenso…lo que había dicho lo hizo con ese tono tentador y con lo grave que es su voz…era una mezcla mortal.

"…Esta bien pequeño…voy a querer…un frapuccino de fresa con crema batida con caramelo y tu numero de teléfono en un papel Gracias".

Me dijo entregándome el menú y regalándome una sonrisa, de nuevo debió haberle gustado verme tan sonrojado…me di la vuelta, y…Al llegar a la barra y darle a Namine la orden, me miró algo impactada.

"….¿Que pasa?".

"Ese tipo estaba viendo tu parte posterior con cierto descaro Roxas…".

Se me atoró la saliva en la garganta, el…chico que tanto tiempo había observado a lo lejos… ¿me estaba…viendo?

"Bueno…al parecer le gustan los hombres, tienes un punto a favor...".

"Y vio mi trasero, ese debe valer el doble por lo menos."

"Esta bien Roxas, ponte a hacerle el frapuccino al hombre…".

Y así comencé a hacerle al chico de ojos verdes lo que quería…aunque seguía pensando lo segundo que había pedido…na seguramente era de broma.

Pronto termine y me apresuré a dejárselo a su mesa.

"¿Algo más?".

Probó la mezcla rosa…abriendo sus ojos dejando salir el destello verde que tanto me gustaba…y volteo a verme.

"¿Lo hiciste tu?".

"Eh…si".

"Era obvio, de esas manos tan hermosas… ¿Cómo no podía salir algo así?...Es Delicioso".

Me hundí en mi vergüenza…las directas del tipo me estaban haciendo sentir algo cohibido…en ese momento…vaya que tenia pena.

"¿Cuándo tienes tu descanso…R…Ro..xxxas?".

Me sacó de mi cabeza y noté que se había acercado para leer mi nombre e hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

"No soy el único con un nombre extraño supongo…". Sonrió "Soy Axel":

"Ah…hola". Soné como un retrasado.

"Entonces… ¿Cuándo tienes tu descanso?".

Habló con cierta paciencia…Sabía que me trabaría para contestar.

"E….en una hora".

Me sonrió y descansó su mejilla en su mano derecha.

"Hasta entonces".

Me llevé esa sonrisa hasta la parte de atrás de la barra…donde pasé el resto de mi turno.

Pensé por un momento que no estaba sentado pero…vaya…Axel seguía ahí, sin haberse acabado el frapuccino, mirando constantemente a la barra y cuando mis miradas se cruzaban con las de él…me sonreía con una confianza tan atractiva…yo en cambio me escondía detrás de los vasos y la caja registradora…dejando un camino de rubor rojo tomate que el chico disfrutaba de lejos.

El tiempo llegó y terminó mi turno, al quitarme el delantal lila y dejárselo a mi compañera…noté que alguien estaba enfrente de mi.

"Se te veía muy bien puesto".

Axel estaba parado, viéndome desde arriba…examinando mis ojos azules que se metían en los suyos…

"¿Puedo invitarte a algún lado?".

"Ah… ¿A dónde quieres llevarme?".

Vaya…ahora me encontraba seduciendo al extraño de ojos verdes que me veía desde arriba…con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

"Ya lo veras Roxie".

No me arrepiento de haber salido con él, pase un tiempo maravilloso…y después de unos cuantos meses…bueno…ya somos algo

Y no puedo evitar pensar que un día tuve miedo.

Axel me hace sentir muchas cosas ahora.


	2. Tengo

**N/A: **°3° no tengo mucho que decir. no pensé que este fic tendria respuesta LOLOLOLOL. pero...debo escribir mientras me llegan las ideas para el gran proyecto :3

Gracias. Disfruten.

* * *

Yo...

_**Tengo**_

"Oh Roxie…".

El rubio volteó a ver a su amante que se le acercaba cada vez más con una bolsa de la cual su contenido era desconocido, y acomodándose los lentes volvió a su lectura.

"Hola Axel"

Sintió su cuerpo caerle a un lado y un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Ocupado?".

"Algo…".

El ojiverde dejó pasar pocos segundos cuando se le regreso la sonrisa que había creado hace poco y se apegó a su novio

"…Mmmm Roxie..."

El tonito delataba las intenciones de Axel, que seductivamente se estaba trepando en el cuerpecito del rubio que leía un libro pacíficamente…o al menos eso intentaba, cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos de Axel como de gato viéndolo provocativamente sobre su torso….el tiempo no favorecía el momento…La noche invitaba a hacer muchas cosas.

"…Axel… ¿Qué quieres? Estoy l-e-y-e-n-d-o".

"Oh claro Roxie…tendrás tiempo para eso después…". Con su mano lentamente separó el libro de sus manos lanzándolo a la alfombra roja de la sala.

"H-HEY!!".

"Shhh shh shh…". Axel tapó su boca con un largo dedo. "Te tengo una sorpresa".

"Ah, puedo imaginármela…"

"Bueno…estoy seguro que te sorprenderé querido…"

Bajó su mano lentamente para alcanzar una bolsa de…¿DULCES?.

"A-Axel ¿Qué hac- mhf". Lo calló metiéndole uno de ellos en su boca, en medio de los labios rosados y delgados que Axel besaba con dulzura para luego seguir hablando.

"Oh vamos Roxie… se que sabrás disfrutarlo…".

Las ofertas en las tiendas de dulces le daban ideas al pelirrojo.

"Tengo golosinas Roxie…". Se le acercó con uno atorado en los labios ya encima de su rubio que estaba muy sonrojado para ese momento…acercándosele a su oreja. "Y no dudare en usarlas".

Después de una sesión de besos, apagaron la luz.

Encontrándose en lo callado.

Diciendo te amo una vez mas.

La bolsa se quedó sola en el sillón donde comenzó el momento.

Y cada vez que la tienda tenía ofertas….

La bolsa volvía a su soledad.


	3. Tendré

**_N-A: _**holaaa :D. Si, al fin subo. Siempre hago fanfics cortos cuando tengo que inspirarme para hacer los otros proyectos jijiji xD. Seee ya podre escribir todos los dias. Tengo laptop 8D yaaay y ahora nadie me dira que hacer muajajaj.

Espero que disfruten este...de plano me emocione toda cuando lo hize :3.

Gracias y disfruten mucho

_

* * *

_

_Yo…_

**Tendré.**

No, jamás nunca le había llegado a la cabeza como es que alguien podría tener esa belleza…desde que lo conoció, Roxas formó para él alguien importante en su vida. Lo amaba…no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran y lo amaba.

Pero…Maldita sea, El rubio nunca fue bueno para expresar sus emociones como debe de ser.

Esa noche, entraba enojado a su departamento…harto, había sido malinterpretado una vez más…como ya hacía tiempo.

Estaba peleado con Axel.

"MALDITO!!".

Pateó con fuerza el bote de basura que estaba en la entrada y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala…sentándose en su sillón favorito. Los recuerdos le llegaron sin haber pedido permiso. Recordó las ocasiones donde él se sentaba en las piernas de Axel en ese mismo sillón rojo y cansado.

Aunque…no estaban precisamente platicando…si saben a lo que me refiero…

Pero rápido los alejo de su cabeza…no podía aceptar el hecho de que aun peleados le gustaba pensar en el pelirrojo…

Se levantó con la cabeza revuelta para servirse una de sus bebidas favoritas. Vodka. Con jugo de piña.

Si…antes no tomaba, pero Axel le había introducido al mundo del alcohol y sus consecuencias, rió al recordar una noche…en que ambos se pasaron de copas…y después de tirarle huevos a la casa de Namine, despertaron arriba de la lavadora, completamente desnudos y con un bote de vaselina a un lado.

Habían hecho el amor toda la noche y era por eso que Roxas no pudo sentarse bien sin gemir por toda una semana.

Pero bueno…Axel tampoco había podido caminar bien en esos días... Y ambos se reían de cada uno y-

¿Qué estaba haciendo?...se tocó los labios. ¿UNA SONRISA? Oh no…no podía ser cierto. Le dio un gran trago a su bebida, haciendo un gesto de amargura (sip, se había pasado de alcohol) y lo dejó en la mesa.

Ah…Axel era un patán.

¿Quién se creía? Todas las chicas de la facultad estaban (y están) detrás de él. Hasta varios chicos…pero _él _era su _novio_. Al menos tenia el derecho de saber que demonios estaba pasando.

La rabia le llegaba de nuevo al pensar en lo zorra que era esa Namine.

Fue su novia un buen tiempo y como se arrepentía de haberlo sido.

Solo de pensar…en eso le- ARGGG NO

Se sentó de nuevo y prefirió dedicar sus pensamientos a cosas mas agradables…prendió el televisor y se puso a ver caricaturas…_Discovery Kids _serviría.

El vaso con vodka no estaba ni a la mitad…y Bob el constructor era para él como un héroe….un sabio…y deforme pedazo de plastilina.

Sentado como el personaje del anime nuevo del que le habían estado contando sus amigos y conocidos (algo de un cuaderno del diablo) se digno a dejarle su cabeza a los ponis rosas que corrían sobre arcoíris en un canal todavía más retrasado.

…Poco tiempo había pasado…y seguía sin entender porque vio a su novio con esa puta en su departamento…no parecían estar haciendo nada malo, pero el hecho de verla ahí con él, le aplastaba el corazón hasta dejarlo como una tortilla para luego ser comida por cerdos hambrientos. Así. Se sintió.

Salió apresurado sin dar explicaciones y sin escuchar las de Axel…con lagrimas en los ojos, no se molestó en tomar un elevador y bajo las escaleras. El pelirrojo lo siguió pero fue muy lento para los pies del rubio.

Eso fue…hace ya unos cuarenta minutos…tal vez un poco más.

Y entonces oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

"_Maldita sea…es Axel"._

Y haciendo lo contrario a su posición…solo para asegurarse (tal vez engañarse) pregunto quien era.

"Soy yo Roxas."

Tuvo que abrir por orden de su corazón.

Ahí estaba, tal y como hace unos minutos…pero extrañamente más nervioso…tal vez por que tenía que buscar una explicación o algo de esa naturaleza. Pero no.

Ese rostro se lo había visto antes y el que tenía en ese momento no tenia nada que ver con el buscar excusas.

"¿Qué quieres?". Axel bajó la mirada con la fría bienvenida.

"Vine a verte…"

"Yo hice eso hace poco y no estabas solo".

Axel entonces suspiró como frustrado…

"Déjame explicarte…"

"Sabes que la odio…"

"Si, lo sé pero también quisiera que confiaras en mi…"

"Axel…me siento traicionado…"

"…Lo SÉ"

"Entonces?!"

"Maldita sea Roxas ESCUCHAME!" Golpeó el marco de la puerta…los curiosos se detenían y miraban curiosos…mientras que el rubio apenas calló. "Roxas te amo".

El rubio bajó la mirada al escucharlo. "Te amo y te lo puedo decir mil veces más para que estés seguro de lo que No miento…Namine….ella estaba ahí por otra cosa…solo no esperaba que llegaras…"

Suspiró y entonces hizo algo que logró sacarle el aire a Roxas.

"Sabes…solamente le había hablado para decirle… que me ayudara a planear".

Estaba de rodillas…tomando la mano de Roxas desde abajo…viendo esos ojos azules y bonitos que le gustaban tanto.

"P-planear?". Risitas nerviosas.

"Roxas…". Besó su mano….y sacó un pequeño estuche negro…abriéndolo. La joya dentro no era más brillante que los ojos de Roxas, incrédulo, se llevo la mano a la boca. "¿te casarías conmigo?".

Su "Si" fue tan fuerte que los vecinos tuvieron que salir y felicitar a la pareja recién comprometida, Axel lo abrazaba con fuerza y le besaba en los labios que sabían a piña y lagrimas dulces.

¿Quién diría que esa noche…andando un poco mareado por el vodka, su novio le pediría su mano en matrimonio?

Estaba feliz.

"Tendré esposo…".

Axel sonreía y le abrazaba de la cintura.

"Eso…hay que celebrarlo".

Apagaron las luces.

Futuros esposos durmieron juntos esa noche.

El anillo brillaba más en la mano de Roxas sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo.

* * *

owari


End file.
